Replacement Family
by chachingmel123
Summary: He begrudgingly accepted to become Greg Heffley replacement family.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: I was notified about errors so I came to fix it. (25/03/2020)

I do not own The Diary of A Wimpy Kid.

Enjoy!

He stared at the god.

The god stared back him.

"Are you kidding?" He said.

"No. Why do you think this job has such a high turn over rate?" Said the god.

"You want me to be the parent of THE Wimpy kid, Greg Heffley?" said the man. "I'm not going to ask you how this works but why should I spend 60 or something years being the father of that kid? The current generation of the Heffley family are pretty terrible people. But Greg is by far the worst."

"And that's exactly why he needs a proper parent," said the god. "His parents don't see how messed up he is and even unknowingly contribute to some of that mentality. The way Greg is going, when he reaches adult age and realises that he's not famous like he thought and is actually a loser on the street, he won't accept reality and end it all. As terrible as the boy is, with the right guidance, he could become a great person. He has demonstrated that there is some humanity inside of him."

He said nothing.

"So far the kid has had 22,067 people up and quit, making me reset the timeline that exact number of times." Said the god. "If you make it, I will make sure your next job is being a fish. All they do is swim, eat and survive"

"Deal," he said. "Give me that status you promised and let's do this thing"

"Okay, I hope you're the one," said the god.

Then the world went blank.

**# Plainview#**

"Are you joking!?" Said Susan Heffley.

"No, this isn't a joke. Mrs Heffley." said the principle of Westmore Middle School. "We were shocked too when we got the call after the students did the physical. Apparently, 12 years ago, there was a mix up at your hospital and your actual son died shortly afterwards. A DNA test uncovered this and the government has contacted his biological father about this and he will be here any moment, now."

The man could see how all their eyes were wide but the baby of the family was playing with toys so he didn't understand the seriousness of the room.

Meanwhile, Greg's eyes could have been mistaken for golf balls.

He always suspected that these people weren't his family but who knew one day it would be true?

Doesn't this mean, he didn't have to put up with these people?

Once again Greg thought of himself and not the fact that the Heffley family just found out one of their family members had been dead for years.

"I refuse to believe it!" Said Frank Heffley. "He looks just like me when I was a child! I have photos to prove it!"

And that's when they heard a knock at the door and heard on the Principles communication to his secretary.

"Mr Principle. Mr LeBlanc is here to see you. Should I allow him in?" Said the secretary.

"Yes, let him in," said the principal.

The door opened seconds later and in came a man who looked like an older Greg but far more good-looking.

He had pearly white teeth, a movie-stars hair cut and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans that were tight enough for you to see the muscle underneath.

The man looked fantastic.

The moment Greg saw this person, he was out of his seat fast.

"Dad!" He yelled, while mentally slapping his former family with his words and actions.

The man's eyes light up and he knelt down to hug him.

"I thought I lost you forever." He said, his voice soft and calm, they released each other and he went over the boys features well. "You have your mother's eyes and my face. What are you wearing? Those clothes look awful"

Awful?

Greg former mother could have been slapped.

"And this must be the family you grew up with," said the man before taking out a chequebook and saying. "I'm going to write you guys a check for 300,000 dollars for all the years, you've cared for my son. I am very sorry about your son Gregory"

Everybody eyes went wide with shock, especially the principle.

Greg original father was loaded!

The man wrote a check, and then put it on the table before saying to Greg. "Let's go home. We'll get your stuff later."

And then Greg took the man hand and they both walked out of the school together and the man looked to see the boys reaction to the sports car out in front, that they were getting into.

The wide eyes would have been adorable if the man did not know how Greg was imagining how he could use it to show off.

He opened it and allowed Greg to sit beside him while he sat in the driver seat.

And then with a mighty roar from the engine, they drove off, the wind blowing through their hair as they drove to a really nice looking house and everything.

The gates opened and they drove into the garage before they got out Greg saw the saw two people appear and clean the car as they walked to the door.

The door opened and a man stood waiting for them with respect and a bow.

"Welcome back, Master LeBlanc," said a group of servants.

"Everybody this is my son, Crash," he said as Greg's eyes went wide as saucers.

The boy didn't expect to have such a cool birth name.

"Now Crash, well go out shopping for new clothes tomorrow because all the shops would have been closed by now," he said. "In the meantime, you are free to choose any of the three bedrooms to be your own. Dinner is at 6"

Greg nodded and a servant took him to the spare bedrooms where to the child's shock all of them, had all the latest consoles along with violent video games, so it didn't matter which bedroom he picked.

They both knew he would call Rowley about his situation to boast.

Meanwhile, he was making plans with a moving company.

"Master, it is 6," said his head butler.

He dismissed the man and left for the dining hall where Greg already was and looking around.

He sat down and the chef said. "Tonight we will be having gourmet french fries, burgers, ketchup and chicken."

The plates were uncovered to reveal the best looking fast food Greg had ever seen.

"Don't get used to it," he said. "This is just to welcome you back. We usually have healthy food but the chef knows what he's doing when it comes to preparing a dish. You won't find a dish that you would have to lie to yourself to be able to eat here." Before he said. "And if you don't like a particular dish, please tell me. I want my son to enjoy the food he is given"

And Greg looked very surprised but then watched him ate, he ate like a noble, not at all like the hurried mess that his former family ate because they were afraid that it would disappear.

They both finished and the boy found that he could choose between, water, grape juice, apple juice and Orange juice.

He, of course, had water.

When they were finished, both of them stared at each other.

"Now than," he said. "I heard that you're going to school. Have you done your homework?"

Suddenly Greg looked uncomfortable and said. "Of course" not looking at him.

"That was a lie, Crash," he said. "I and you will do this homework together and then you will be able to continue playing the games. Think of it this way. If you get the homework done, I will teach you how to pin any bully that comes across your way"

And Greg's eyes went wide before the boy nodded, together they went to the room Greg had chosen and his textbook was cracked open.

"Okay, the first question," he said. "If Little Tommy had 12 apples and he ate 4 how many does he have left?"

He watched Greg think before saying. "Ur- 5?"

"Crash, why are you lying to me?" He said, surprising him. "I know what a lie looks like. You know this question. Are you afraid of standing out? Of course, when people knew your smart, they will want to hurt you but I'm going to be teaching you how to defeat them so what does it matter?"

Silence.

"I'll tell you what," he said. "If you can promise me that you'll try you hardest in school for one week, I'll give you the leather jacket I wore at your age"

And then he summoned a servant to get his old jacket.

When Greg saw it, he knew he had him hooked.

It was cooler than Frank Heffley jacket by far because not only was the material higher in quality but it came with designer shades as well.

"I'll give you a week to try with this jacket," he said. "If I see that your grades have improved, I will give it to you. With this jacket on you'll be the coolest looking boy in school. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," said Greg.

And then the jacket went away much to the boy's dismay.

After that Greg really went at the homework like he had never done before and they were done by 7:20.

He then showed Greg what it's like to play against a championship gaming veteran.

You could tell the boys mind was blown when he showed him that not all adults were dinosaurs that only know how to work the TV and he was getting creamed by an adult.

That night he ended up teaching Greg a combo move, the game was a remaster of a game that came out 20 years ago so the combos were still there.

It was 11 when he told Greg to go to bed, but he wasn't naive.

To make sure the boy wasn't playing video games as soon as he knew the coast was clear, he switched off the electricity but not the heating.

He could feel Greg cursing from several rooms down when he realised this, which made him smile.

In the morning, the boy was dressed in two sizes too big clothes and they went out shopping at the nicer stores in town and Greg learned what it meant to not care about the price tag as he got the clothes of his dreams, before they drove home with Greg having convinced his dad to get ice-cream.

"Dad," said Greg.

"Yes?" He said.

"Where mom?" Said Greg. "Is she..."

"Yes, she's in Paris," he said, enjoying the surprised face on the boy's face. "Your mother is far too strong to kick the bucket. She's a fashion designer and you have two twin brothers as well. They went with your mother for work experience. Both of them are college students and have always wanted a sibling to play video games with. I think you'll like them both. They will be back in a few days as for your mother, she should be back in a month"

Fashion designer for a mother and two brothers who were in college and wanted him around?

What is this god level of luck?

"So what do you do?" Said Greg.

"Me? I'm a professional race car driver" he said, as the boy's eyes widen once more. "Sometimes I get to take a new model for a spin and give feedback. However, this car is indeed mine so you're not going to see it disappear any time soon"

And then they went into the driveway again and got out.

"When we've finished dinner, I'll teach you some self-defence moves," he said getting the boy excited.

The excitement only lasted a few hours though because Greg found himself face-planting on a cushy mat for the 10th time.

The boy couldn't throw him off with his thin arms, so he ordered the lightest and smallest person to be the child's partner.

After the fifth try, Greg had finally done it and put the person down.

"Do that 10 more times and I promise you, you can off-balance any boy at your school" he said.

Greg did so, sweating more than he had ever done in his life and was too tired for video games when it was over.

The electricity was back on, so when morning came, he watched the alarm go off and the boy jump from his bed.

"Wake up," he said. "Today is the day you debut the new you"

And then he walked away, leaving the boy to find the jacket and shades hanging on the door to the wardrobe.

He saw the boy come down with the biggest smile on his face and proudly wearing the coolest clothes, shades and shoes.

However, a cloth was wrapped around the boy's neck to protect the clothes as they ate breakfast.

When the boy was finished, the boy was handed his new bag and they went to the car.

"Remember, I must see an increase in grades," he said. "If I don't see it, I'm taking back the jacket and shades"

"Okay, dad," said Greg before looking out to see the faces of everybody he knew as they drove to school in a sports car.

When they got to the school, there was only shock silence as the beast of a car pulled up and he got out.

To sweeten the child's arrival, he made sure to blast heavy rock music as everybody turned to look.

Even the most popular kids and staff were looking with an open mouth.

The smile on Greg's face was something else and then the child went to his friend Rowley.

"Hi, Rowley. Let's go inside" said Greg.

He could see Rowley's shocked expression from here, so Greg had to drag him inside because he was too stunned to move.

The kid who's came to school in a sports car...

He didn't know how high up that was in this kind of public school but it must be high.

Robby Leblanc looked to see his son fully go in before putting on his own badass shades and driving slowly to the test track to test out another amazing car.

He wondered if he had just made the top 5 for, coolest parent ever.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Dairy of a Wimpy Kid.

Enjoy!

Three days.

It has been three days since they discovered Greg wasn't Greg.

Rodrick immediately began helping to pack Greg's room up so that he could turn the room into his own personal gym, now that they had money to spend.

The pig that they were forced to take from the fair, was causing damage once again and Manny hadn't stopped asking for 'Bubby' once the tv no longer distracted him from Greg's absence.

For the first time, both the Heffley parents called up the hospital to tear into them a new one and get them to admit that they just handed their kid over to some random stranger.

But the records for the case had been closed and legally they no longer had permission to peek into his personal file.

But Greg had their phone number learned by heart, they were sure, he would break away and call them.

They refused to believe that the child they raised would abandon them just like that.

They were family after all.

They were delusional, that's why it never occurred to them just how bad each of them actually were.

After all, Greg had been forced to live with a pig that destroyed everything in sight and nobody said anything about it because it upset the most spoilt person in the house, Manny.

**# School#**

Greg felt the whole corridor stare at him.

It was exactly like when he wore his former dad's jacket but better, now he had expensive clothes under his jacket and he had a branded rucksack.

He was reeking of money and the girls he walked past, could see it with their own eyes.

He could see the older and cool guys eyes go wide when he walked right past them.

It was most likely their first time truly seeing him.

He felt like the guy who came out as hot in one of those chick movies.

He then entered the classroom and everybody turned to stare at him, a small smile graced his lips, as he dipped his shades and made eye contact with the hottest girl in class, Holly Hills.

Her mouth was open when she saw him, along with her girlfriends and then he sat down in the seat right behind her.

The fact Rowley was not that far from him didn't cramp his style at all, surprisingly.

He made sure she could see the Rolex on his sleeve well and the studs on his shades.

When the teacher came in, the whole class was staring at him and when the teacher caught sight of him, she almost tripped over from surprise.

Suddenly she said. "Gregory, it's so good to see you back"

He almost froze at the reminder of the uncool name and said.

"Actually miss its Crash. Crash Leblanc, now." He said as everybody else eyes were wide. "It's always been Crash. I just didn't know it"

The name Gregory had always haunted him and he always prayed that his parents would pony up the cash to change it.

Now, he didn't have to wear it.

"Oh, yes of course," she said. "The principal informed me about the situation with your birth family. Welcome back and I hope with the new shift in life, you've also done the homework"

"I have," he said, stunning her, he then proceeded to finger unlock his bag before their very eyes and took out a neat transparent folder with his homework in it and place it on his desk. "My sports car driving dad helped me this time. After we played Monster Slasher on one of my many PS4 consoles."

Everybody was shocked.

Of course, the students caught the words 'Sportscar driving dad' and 'Many PS4 consoles'.

What happened!?

The teacher came to collect it, she was quite stunned that it was kept so neat and pristine and then began to do the register.

He made sure not to answer his old name and the teacher made a note to add his real name in later.

He could feel the class staring at him through the whole lesson, he didn't say anything but he didn't need to, his work spoke for itself.

He kept his promise to try his best and not try to look like a morn.

By the time break rolled around, he was strutting his stuff all around the playground and sat on the jungle gym making sure people could see his latest iPhone.

Finally, Rowley said. "Greg, what happened?"

Where was this new stuff coming from?

"I'm glad you ask, Rowley," he said, loudly so that a mile worth of kids could hear. "Remember when we took that physical exam?"

And Rowley nodded his head, and kids began to creep closer.

"Well, when my DNA was taken, it turns out I wasn't a Heffley at all!" He said, loudly. "I was some kid named Crash who apparently died over a decade ago. Well, it turns out the hospital made a mistake and I went home with another family."

He saw that there was a crowd now forming around them.

"Realising this mistake my original family was called in and the switch was made," he said. "My real dad wrote my other parents a massive check for the years they raised me and then drove me home in a sports car."

Everybody was stunned.

"I'm telling you, Rowley, this house is amazing," he said. "There are over a dozen rooms, we have a personal kitchen staff, servants and even a cleaning crew for the cars in our garage. My dad took me out to the most expensive clothing places and let me pick anything I wanted, he didn't even look at the price. I was apparently loaded all along. Who would have thought?"

Rowley was shocked, it sounded like a movie.

"But of course I asked questions." He said. "Its turns out my real dad is a sports car driver. He gets to test out all the latest cars and travels around the world to compete in tournaments. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. He even told me he's going to a test track after he drove me to school"

Everybody was shocked.

"And I asked about my mom," said Greg. "He told me, she's a big-time fashionista working in Paris and I apparently have two older brothers in College, who are in Paris for work experience. They are supposed to be back in a few days time. I thought he was joking, the leap between my old life and the life I'm supposed to have, was just too big. I have two older brothers who are college guys, how cool is that?"

Nobody could say anything.

His luck was insane if what he said was even half true, he was most likely the richest kid in town.

And then Greg opened his bag and released the food he was given for break, the home-cooked professional food and not items you grab from the supermarket.

What revealed onto them was nothing short of an artwork made out of fruits and vegetables.

Greg enjoyed eating this in front of people.

By the time, the bell rang, he was sure the news of how loaded he was had reached even the teacher's ears.

He finished his second class with a smile and headed to lunch, he didn't even get in line, instead, he sat down and pulled out his lunch box with the most amazing lunch inside.

When he opened it up, the mouthwatering smell was overpowering and it soon consumed the whole cafeteria, students actively turned to look at him and some actually had drool form in their mouths.

The table that barely anybody sat on, suddenly had a shortage of available seats.

He saw Rowley drooling next to him and decided to cut the guy a small piece and put it on his tray.

That piece was gone in 5 seconds flat, Rowley inhaled it and Greg ignored the guys pleading for a bite of his food.

He ate it and it was delicious.

The school food and the food prepared for him by somebody who knew how to cook and had the money for it was like heaven and earth.

"Oh, my god. So good" he said, in the middle of chews and smacking his lips, he ate finely cooked crispy chicken right in front of a dozen pair of eyes.

However despite his good day, Greg couldn't help but be on edge, last time things went this well for him, his mom showed up to class and forced him to leave in a 'mommy' coat.

However this embarrassing scenario did not happen, instead, he got changed in the locker room and ripped out a bag filled with branded sports items.

From top to bottom, he was decked out and the coach even stared at him in shock.

Greg merely smiled at the man as he put away his shades, when they came out, the guys found that there was a female class outside and all of them turned to look at him.

And he meant ALL of them, even the female teacher.

You could probably see the massive Nike tick on his back from a mile away.

He felt good.

However, just because he had money doesn't mean he was magically a good athlete, now.

As usual, he came in second to last and could barely manage a push-up.

He was a wimp in expensive clothes and those bigger than him and jealous, saw this.

So when the coach wasn't looking, Greg suddenly found a much bigger arm around his neck, it tightly squeezed him.

"Hey-"

The boy didn't get to finish because Greg's days of learning that one move kicked in.

Before the class of girls and a lot of guys, he kicked the guy's legs out from behind him and then with all of his strength, elbowed him in the gut, however before he could get on top of him, the teacher turned to see the guy down and clenching his stomach.

Suddenly that manacing look on his face transformed into concern the moment the teacher turned their way.

"Oh, my god. Frank, are you alright?" He said.

"What happened?" Said Mr Underworld coming over.

"He just started saying his stomach hurt" he lied. "The next thing I know he's on the ground." Before he said to the boys nearby and said. "You guys saw it too right? I didn't touch him"

And the boys who just saw him knock down the jock suddenly were nodding their heads like peacocks and agreeing with him.

The coach seeing the witnesses, plus how could somebody so skinny take down a boy so large? Had no choice but to believe it.

The man called a couple of boys over to help the guy to the nurse's office before turning around.

The moment the man did, Greg made a point to mouth 'I will beat your ass again if you touch me again' to the guy, as he was helped away.

After that, any guy who thought of messing with him when the coaches back were turned, thought twice about touching him.

Greg knew that a wimpy kid downing a jock was news in the school and by tomorrow he would be one of the most feared guys in school.

They were dismissed and he changed, nobody dared to smack a towel around his behind like before.

He then left the school ground, feeling the best he had ever done and saw his dad with shades on in a new light blue sports car.

You can imagine the number of kids who were staring.

Greg said. "Hey, Dad" very loudly as he approached the car.

The man unlocked the door and he sat in the nice comfortable seating.

"I know that look," said the man. "That's the look that a boy has when he beats another guy for the first time"

Greg smiled.

"That's my boy!" The man said loudly and ruffling his hair. "Now I'm going to take you to the testing ground, make sure your phone is recording because were going to burn some serious rubber with a testing car. Its time I show you, how cool your old man can be"

And then he kicked the car into high gear and it drove off leaving smoke where it used to be.

That evening, Greg changed his name on social media and posted a bunch of pictures and videos of himself hanging out with the test crew, getting into the test uniform that was nearest his size and hanging on for dear life as his dad preformed a 360 spine in a half a million-dollar car.

And then they got ice cream.

Greg completely forgot that the whole of his old family followed him on social media.

But he wouldn't have cared anyway.

His family was so cool.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Dairy of a Wimpy Kid.

Enjoy!

"Good night, son," said his dad.

"Good night, dad," said Greg.

And then the light turned off and the door closed.

The moment that happened, his phone lit up and just one glance revealed it was a text from Rodrick of all people.

Apparently, he saw him hanging out at the race track and getting in a dangerous car and was wondering if he could talk to his dad about it.

His former Uncle who scammed him by making him buy a typo t-shirt was suddenly texting him about a business opportunity.

His former mom was texting him about how the vehicle he got into was dangerous and he needs to wear something warmer.

This is why he couldn't have good things.

His phone was blowing up by his former family.

He needed a new phone, he needed to talk to his dad about it.

A small smile spread on his face.

He didn't have to reply back to these people.

There was no blood relation to force him to reply back.

He was with his real family, in a real bed.

No Manny rule.

No pig rule.

No forced terrible healthy food.

No Rodrick to ruin his day.

No embarrassment.

And no awful relative showing and staying longer than they should.

But most importantly, no Heffley madness.

Things were so much better here.

He honestly couldn't believe his luck.

He turned his phone off and had a peaceful sleep.

When morning came, his dad had a surprise for him.

The man put a laptop in front of him while he was eating and on it was a beautiful woman who had the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen.

"Crash, meet your mother Sophina," said the man.

He was stunned of course.

She looked at him with the most loving expression as she said. "You're just as handsome as your father. How have you been? Have you been eating enough? Did the others hurt you? Were you given good clothes? Did you get hugs on a regular basis?"

"Sophina, please don't spoil him," said the man. "He might go from 13 to a baby if he's too cuddled"

"I haven't seen my child in 13 years, I need some cuddling time with him." She said.

"Are the boys asleep?" Said the man.

"Yes, it's about 3 in the morning here," she said. "I've just finished stitching my third outfit. I just had to see my baby before I go to bed." She turned to Greg and said. "When your brothers get home, can you tell them not to break into my materials collection? They might listen to you if your father isn't home"

He nodded but then he said. "Ah, can I have my friend Rowley over? I was going to ask Dad about it"

"Rowley?" Said the man. "Well, I'll have to meet his parents. I don't know a thing about this kid"

And Greg started to sweat but nodded.

When he arrived at school, the impact of the rumours of what had happened yesterday was seen immediately as he walked through the halls.

Bullies who were in the middle of it parted ways when they saw him coming, guys whispered about how absurdly strong he was.

Stories about how he had been doing Karate and other stuff on the side, ran rampant, some even believed that he had been hiding it until now, to get people to lower their guard around him.

He could tell the girls were looking at him more, it was a fact of life that a lot of girls are attracted to those who have money to buy them expensive gifts and could fight off anybody who came at them.

The whole day was incredibly smooth, and he could tell his teacher had read his homework because she looked at him differently.

When the day had finished, he had already told Rowley that his new dad was coming around to speak to his parents about coming over to his.

His dad picked him up and he was made to do homework before heading to Rowleys house.

Greg had to navigate for his dad, to get to the house which meant they were a bit late and both of them walked up to the front door.

Greg rang the doorbell and took a step back.

The door soon opened to reveal Rowley father, Robert Jefferson who understandably never like him.

The man had that same look of distaste when he saw him, but his new father stepped in, wearing a tucked in a smart shirt, suit pants and shoes.

"Hello, you must be Mr Jefferson," he said, getting the man's attention. "My name is Robby Leblanc, I am Crash's father. I believe your son has told you about the whole situation with the Heffley family and my own"

He spoke poshly, it was like looking at a completely different man.

Both Greg and Rowley father stared in shock but for two different reasons.

"May I come in, Mr Jefferson?" Said the man.

The man slowly allowed them inside and Rowley was revealed to be in the doorway, his mouth opens when his father tightly fitted and yet very smartly dressed form walked into the house.

Greg guided his dad to the living room.

When Linda Jefferson saw him, the one parent who didn't want to chuck something at the sight of him, her mouth joined her son's.

Greg felt a smug satisfaction as they both sat down, and this time the man wasn't meeting his father because he had to apologise for something.

"Hello, you must be Rowley mother. What a beautiful woman and you both produced a beautiful boy" said the man, his words sweet like honey.

Both Mrs Jefferson and Rowley's cheeks flamed red.

"Would you like some coffee?" Said Mr Jefferson.

"I would love to but I love sticking with a healthy and fresh diet," said the man as Greg looked at him awe. "And my son Crash has been on a healthy and fresh diet ever since he came back to the family. I make sure he has at least one fruit every day so that he has plenty of energy. Coffee is only good for short hours while the natural stuff is both good for the body and increases brain activity in a natural way"

And Greg had never seen both Rowley parents faces change to surprise before today.

"Well, then we won't have one either," said Mrs Jefferson. "Why don't the boys go and play and we can talk?"

"That would be delightful," said the man and Crash went with Rowley to his room but in reality, they planted themselves outside the door and cracking it open for both of them to hear.

Both the Jefferson parents sat down.

"So Mr..." Said Mrs Jefferson.

"Leblanc," he said. "Born and raised in France and that's where I met my wife"

"Wife?" Said Mr Jefferson.

"My wife is a fashion designer," he said, stunning them both. "She's in Paris right now however she does come back occasional or the family goes out to see her. I actually have two older boys. They went with their mother for work experience and should be back by Sunday. When they're not studying, they are working in their music company, making money on the side. While I myself, am a professional race car driver."

And both of them looked like fishes as they learned of the extremely impressive family backing the worst child they had ever met.

"Let's get to the point," he said. "I want your son to come over to my house. I do not allow Crash to play video games until his homework is finished. There are guards around the home and servants to make sure they will always be supervised by an adult. I do not allow my son junk food like chocolate unless its a special treat so your son will be having fruit and vegetables. If something were to happen like your son gets seriously hurt, I will pay for his trip to the ER. If my son comes over and breaks something in the house, I will make sure he pays you back his own way. I believe building character comes before wealth, don't you agree?"

He said all the right things with the kind of tone that promised he wouldn't put up with Greg's nonsense.

Unlike Frank, Robby did not have to be pushed to his absolute limits to show his shiny spine regarding the family.

Greg could actually straighten out under this man.

"Well, we have no problems with him going to your house," said Mr Jefferson. "Please write your address and contact number and we will too. We will pick up our son from your house."

"It's fine," said the man. "There's a bus stop near the house but I understand he's in an unknown neighbourhood. I wouldn't trust him going home by himself or with a stranger even if it was my driver. Let's see how this goes"

And then they shook on it.

Greg and him drove away under the watch of Rowley shocked family.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Said Greg.

"If I teach you. Something terrifying will be born." said the man.

He didn't want Greg to learn how to smooth talk his way into people hearts.

Greg frowned but didn't say anything beyond that.

The next day, the school was shocked when Rowley went up to the car with Greg and was allowed in.

"Hello, Mr Leblanc," said Rowley, as Greg sat beside the driver seat.

"Make sure you don't dirty my seating. Your not my son" he said.

"Yes, sir," said Rowley as Greg felt special.

They drove off and Rowley was the envy of the school.

With music blaring they drove to the house and the gate opened to let them in, Greg enjoyed the look on Rowley's face as they walked out.

"Do you have homework?" The man turned to Greg.

"No, not this time," said Greg.

The man turned to Rowley with a pointed stare but Rowley had no reason to crack because they really weren't assigned homework today.

They entered the house and there was a gasp from Rowley who was shocked.

"I told Rowley to bring trunks because I want to swim with him, is that okay?" Said Greg.

"I don't see why not," said the man. "Have a fun time with your friend. Your father needs to contact some important people."

"Okay, bye dad," said Greg and the man left.

Greg turned to Rowley and said. "Let's go to the pool and then we can play video games."

"Okay," said Rowley.

And Greg lead him to the outdoor pool so that they could take pictures and chill at the pool.

Unfortunately for them it began to rain 20 minutes later so they had to go inside, inside they played video games on the biggest screen Rowley had ever seen.

They were offered fruit and vegetable snacks.

Rowley parents came for him at 5:30, the master of the house was informed of this and the whole house watched Rowley walk out of the gate and join his stunned parents.

They had never stopped outside of such a nice house before.

It was too big of a shock to them, they went from the Heffley household to this.

Rowley got in and his parents got a whiff of the soap he used to clean himself after running inside from the pool.

They had allowed him to shower and then gave back his clothes.

Greg could already see Rowley telling his parents about the amazing time he had at the house.

It was the first time, Greg felt pride that somebody has been around his home before.

He went with his dad to go and eat and both of them enjoyed a meal together before his dad taught him how to make a proper fist and punch a sandbag.

Greg was really smiling.

"Dad," he said while punching.

"Yes," said the man.

"Can I have a new phone?" He said.

The man rose an eyebrow and said. "I thought you might ask that. I have a lot of emergency phones."

And by emergency phones, Greg quickly discovered it wasn't those brick square phones with a measly amount of credit that couldn't even connect to the internet.

They were shiny new smartphones.

"Each one has Unlimited calls and Texts," the man said. "I have one to call my Manager and friends. I don't give out my true number unless I absolutely trust them. It's amazing how easily a fan can track you down if they have the right phone number. I've never been to race with my real phone. You can have one"

And Greg did, he got a shiny gold plated phone.

And the man watched him transfer all his important contacts over and then abandon the old phone.

The following day, the man sent Greg off in a limousine because he had to leave before Greg was awake.

Robby decided to open a letter that came for him yesterday, as he waited for the traffic light to change.

He read.

'Dear Mr LeBlanc.

We would like to invite you to the neighbourhood meeting regarding ways to improve the school. It is not mandatory but we are open to a new way to improve education for our children'.

The school?

From what he read, the school was pretty awful itself and Crash life had been difficult because of the school listening to his mother and her awful ideas.

Thank god, the boy was no longer related to that woman.

As Robby LeBlanc, he might be able to do something the students may actually enjoy but why did he feel a huge headache coming on?

However, if it means, he had a say in that awful school than he would go.

He just prayed that awful Heffley woman wasn't there and the family went on another awful family outing instead.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Dairy of a Wimpy Kid.

Enjoy!

Robby dropped his son off at the Jefferson home and then hopped into his car and drove to the school.

It was the second time that he had been to the school and he was greeted by some teachers when he pulled up and walked to the front door.

"Where is the toilet?" He said, and immediately, the teachers took him to a male toilet, all the while, he looked at everything behind his shades.

It was awful being in the student toilets and then when he came out, he was taken to a room.

When he entered the room, his face changed when he saw a familiar blond-haired woman with glasses sitting down.

Susan Heffley.

He was stunned, the parents and teachers who attended were stunned to see the well and expensively dressed man in shades.

He sat down and you could just feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Mr LeBlanc, thanks for coming," said Mrs Norton. "I'm sure you have a very busy schedule"

"Well, I do, but my son is enrolled here and what kind of father would I be, if I don't try to improve my son's quality of education?" he said, making sure to put special backing behind the word 'my son'.

And then he turned to Mrs Heffley and said. "Mrs Heffley, what a pleasure to see you here. I thought for sure, you and your family would be on a nice family vacation by now."

"Well, the family decided to put a lot of the money into my youngest son's Manny college fund," said Mrs Heffley. "And we're redoing the kitchen. And if we have money left over, we might go on vacation"

Really?

He wondered if the father of the house and Rodrick agreed to this.

Well, this was none of his business anymore.

"Well, it's a good thing your trying to improve the school that your son Manny will go to in a few years," he said. "Your prepping for when the only child in your house, that can enter middle school, does. Not everybody is willing to come here for the next 6 years just to make sure any suggestion you made isn't reversed. He's lucky to have you"

And you could see it in her eyes, the subtle slap he was handing her.

"So," said Mrs Johnson. "Any suggestions, of what we can do to improve the school?"

"How about drawing up a chart to encourage all the bad kids to be good?" Said Susan. "If they get 15 stars, then they get a health bar."

There was a murmur in the room, it seemed like a good idea.

But Robby couldn't believe his ears, no wonder Crash was so hated.

"I object to doing this," he said, stunning all of them.

"Why? It's a good idea and it encourages the kids to eat healthier" said Mrs Norton.

"That chart won't last month," he said, stunning them all. "Most of these kids here grew up with burgers and soda, because it's fast to prepare, taste good and is cheap in their parent's bank accounts. If you were to ask them to choose between a plate of carrots and a burger, I guarantee you, a majority of them will pick that burger. How many kids do you think will take the chart seriously once they find out the reward for good behaviour is something like a cookie that was made from soy milk, organic crumbs and raisins? Have you tasted one? It's awful and those kids know it too. So unless your standing over them at all times and give them a look, that cookie is going in the trash when you're not looking"

Everybody was shocked.

"If you want to motivate people to eat healthily, start with what they like and slowly replace it at a rate that their taste buds wouldn't notice. You can't jump from A to E, in seconds, that's just a failure waiting to happen," he said. "But that's a problem too. When it gets out, that only the bad kids are being rewarded with chocolate for what the others do on a regular basis, it will be Chao's. Adults copy when they see this kind of thing, hoping to get a piece of that pie so there is no reason kids won't do it too. It's going to be bad, Kids will be sent to the principle office every day. And if kids can't get on that list, then they will just find the chocolates when adults aren't looking. There are like 500 kids and only 50 staff members, it won't be hard. Kids become geniuses when chocolate is involved." Before he said. " So I'll say it again. The chart won't last a month"

Everybody was shocked and baffled.

He had destroyed her.

The teachers especially could see the horror, unfolding before their eyes.

"S-So what do you suggest Mr LeBlanc?" Said a teacher.

"I talked to my son about what he wanted the most that was reasonable of course," he said. "He told me, the students attitude towards school would improve dramatically if each student bathroom had quality toilet paper"

Everybody was stunned again.

"Has anybody actually been in a student bathroom? I just went in one" he said. "When I wiped, it was one of the most uncomfortable experiences I've ever had." Suddenly it was revealed why he insisted on going there. "My son complained every day about how uncomfortable it is and I tried it my self and he's right. I completely understand why he says, everybody has learned to hold it in because they don't want to use the toilet"

Silence.

Dead silence.

With the silence, he was made to realise nobody had actually asked the local kid or their kids what they wanted from the school.

He was in a room filled with adults who used articles written by other adults who claim to be experts on children when in reality they had never had a serious conversation with a child in their lives.

"It's a good suggestion, Mr LaBlanc." Said a Mrs Birch. "The Student president did bring this up. However, the school simply can not afford to stock all the bathrooms with good toilet paper. And when we allowed them to bring toilet paper from home, it got way out of hand. Kids were surrounded their desk with packs of toilet paper and now we limit it to five squares a day"

And people thought that was it.

They were wrong.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for the enviable day, my son doesn't have the ability to sit down anymore." He said, stunning them. "If it's funding you want. I will give it to you." Before he dropped a bombshell by declaring. "I will write this school a check for 30,000 for toilet paper"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"What?" Said somebody as Susan's eyes went wide.

"You heard me." He said. "I will write a check for 30,000 right here and right now. To fix this toilet paper issue"

He got out his chequebook.

"Mr Leb-" began a teacher.

"You don't get it" he cut her off. "If my son ends up in the hospital, for a problem, I've made the school aware of. Don't be shocked when my head lawyer hands the school a lawsuit. Why should my son be forced to live like he's in caveman times for the first few years of his life?"

More dead silence.

"You may not think this is important but it is to me. It is I, who has to hear about my son requesting skin cream every single day," he said. "It is I, who CPS will be called on if complete strangers see my son in swimming trunks and notice how red his skin is near the thigh area. I didn't come here to joke around. I want to give this school a chance. If you refuse to the agreement, I will pull my son out and have him go to a school that actually cares about him. And if somebody wonders why a kid who has parents rich enough to send him to school with nobles, suddenly moved, I will tell them what happened today. Either you take this money and show me, you care for my son, or I will pull him out and have my very deep pockets close whenever a fundraiser is happening"

It was the kind of threat you only see in movies but he was dead serious right now.

He knew that school needed that sweet fundraiser money.

All the parents turned slow to the staff.

The teacher who spoke before was silent but then she told him to follow her to the principle office.

The meeting was pretty much over, after that.

But after it was explained to the principal what was going on, Robby pulled out the contract he prepared.

In it, it stated that in exchange for taken the money, the school is obligated to provide good toilet paper for the years his son studied at the school. If the money somehow ran out before his son graduates, the LeBlanc family can take the school to court.

However, if his son moved away or there was still money left over after his son graduated, the school was free to spend the remaining money however they wish.

Robby knew he was talking to the same people who brought expensive toilet paper for the staff while letting hundreds of students walk out with rash behinds.

It was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

He truly was prepared to pull his child out, along with any potential money the school can get from his family.

The principal seeing how serious he was signed and two days later on, on a Thursday, the students were shocked to discover quality toilet paper in their stalls.

Never had news spread so fast, within an hour every student was making excuses to go to the toilet to enjoy the toilet paper.

But who was the person who talked some sense into the school and coughed up the cash?

It took a day before it was exposed that Crash Leblanc's father had threatened the school with a lawsuit if they don't get good toilet paper and footed the bill for it.

Before now, every time, the meeting with the adults happened, the students were left hating Greg now Crash, a little bit more.

Now he had become a hero overnight in the eyes of the student population.

Greg was shocked when he was carried like he had just won the Superbowl to his class.

That, and he noticed the staff was treating him differently as well.

His father just flashed some money and suddenly he was getting extensions on his homework, the gym teacher wasn't yelling at him as much and he was allowed a hallway pass the moment he requested so.

Everybody else could see the teachers were now treating him differently as well and there was envy in the air.

And with this hype around him, he finally made his move.

At the end of the day, he found Holly Hills at her locker and waited for her to notice him.

Her cute friend noticed him first and alerted Her.

"Sup." He said, stunning her. "I couldn't help but notice how fine you were today. And I was wondering if you would like to hit the mall with me on Friday. I have a credit card and I'm looking for a fine young girl like yourself to spend it on. You've been dating boys Holly, don't you think it's about time, you started dating a man?"

And Holly faced flamed so hard.

The Hallway was silent from shock because that was so smooth.

Well, of course, it was smooth, pretty much every boy in school had practised a pickup line to use on Holly one day

"Oh, okay" finally Holly said.

What?

Really?

Greg didn't let the celebration dance in his head materialise in real life, and he kept his coolness.

"Great. Give me your phone number and address and my limo, will pick you up" he said, and she did so.

He then kissed her on the cheeks and said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning in my car. It's up to you if you want to get into that sports car with me or not"

And then he walked away like a boss.

It couldn't have been a smoother asking out.

Greg saw all the guys faces as he walked by and into his parent's car.

The car drove away.

The following morning was Friday and Holly and her family were shocked to see him resting on his dad vehicle outside their house.

Robby ducked down to make it look cooler for his son.

Holly walked to the vehicle and Greg let her into the passenger seat and then sat next to her.

The vehicle drove off and at a far enough distance, Robby stuck his head out.

As much as he wanted to have some fun teasing his son, he was cool about it and said nothing so it looked like he was a chauffeur.

When they stopped before school, both of them got out and Holly and Crash held hands.

Everybody in the yard must have turned around and done a double-take in shock.

Popular boys like Bryce Anderson did a third take.

Both Holly and Crash locked lips in front of Holly's admirers, who looked like the world was crashing down around them.

But Crash was in fact socially acceptable to date Holly Hills now.

Robby drove away, feeling proud of his son.

His son's first girlfriend was Holly Hills.

His son had the perfect school life and he couldn't be prouder.

Meanwhile, in the god realm, two identical-looking teenagers were released into the mortal realm.

Aston Cusha Leblanc and Lion Simbad Leblanc opened their eyes and started packing for the journey home.

They couldn't wait to see their little brother.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Dairy of a Wimpy Kid.

Enjoy!

Friday was amazing, he got to sit next to Holly Hills and her cute friends, Rowley got to squeeze in and he was the envy of all the boys.

But that was nothing compared to Saturday, as promised Holly was greeted with a limousine in front of her house, much to her family shock and when they got to Mall, he showed her what it meant to be dating a Leblanc.

He brought her expensive clothes, expensive makeup, expensive jewellery, expensive shoes and they ate at a restaurant that was not that god awful Corny's Family-Style Restaurant.

Holly loved being treated to an adult restaurant, the fact that he was dressed so expensively really helped them get in.

He flashed his card and gave the restaurant his name so that they would know him if he ever came back.

He was at home when he got notifications from Holly who had posted pictures and videos of their date and showed off all the things he had brought for her.

That night, he got messages from Holly's hot friends on whether they could hang out with him.

After imagining it, he didn't see any reason not.

However on Sunday, instead of heading to Church, Robby took him to the Airport.

"Are we going on a Holiday?" He said.

"We're here to pick up somebody," said Robby and then they walked to a gate where a plane that came back from Paris just docked.

Greg froze when he saw two teens who were dressed like they had come back from the beach and they looked like him but with more luxuriously curly hair like the woman he saw.

No way.

"Dad!" Both of them said wheeling their suitcases towards them.

And then they noticed him.

"Is that our little brother?" Said the one on the left.

"Aston. Lion. This is your little brother" said Robby. "Crash, these are your two older twin brothers"

They both stared, and Greg was expecting a repeat of Rodrick, however, he was in for a shock.

"Cool, little dude," said Aston.

"Bump the fist, little dude," said Lion.

Greg was stunned before he bumped both of their fists with a smile.

"Its Church right, now?" Said Lion.

"We can go home," said Robby.

"Nah. It's fine." Said, Aston. "We got suits and we can change in the car"

"Well, then let's go to Church," said Robby and then they got in, Crash was allowed to sit next to his dad and he watched as both teens took off their clothes in the back seat.

Both of them revealed amazing six-packs and toned muscles from what Greg could see and then both of them got into black suits like him but they clearly wore it better.

They got to church and all of them walked out, the door was open so they just walked right in.

Never in all of Greg's life had he seen so many girls turn only to blush bright red.

They sat on the row opposite the Heffleys and Greg realised that this was the first time he had seen them, since the day he found out he wasn't a Heffley.

All of them stared at him.

He stared back.

Well, this was awkward.

"Bubby!" Said Manny.

Oh, my God.

Greg turned away, not giving any reaction to that name and hoping nobody narrowed it down to him.

"I want to sit next to Bubby!" Said Manny.

Greg ignored him and opened his bible to read, but then he noticed his brothers were using their phones to read online and his dad was too.

Greg dumped the bible and for the first time, he was on his phone in Church.

And.

It.

Was.

Amazing.

Manny, who always had toys and colouring books, was the envy to the rest of the family.

But now Greg didn't have to follow those rules that only benefited Manny, so not only did he read from the online bible, he also played games on silent mode in between bible reading.

Greg ignored Rodrick envious look and he ignored the disapproving glance from his former mother.

They weren't his problem anymore and his family was cool.

And then they got to the preaching, he was tapped on his shoulder and looked to see his brother on the left give him the most mischievous look he had ever seen before handing him tiny wireless earphones.

What in? Was communicated to him.

He nodded and turned the music up but not blasting loud.

To the outside world, he had never been so attentive to the preacher before, he nodded while he listened to his favourite band and listened to a clip from his favourite show.

His dad most likely knew what was up, but he didn't say anything and when the offering came, the man gave them all money and each of them put in a 50 dollar bill, before doing the closing prayer.

Greg didn't even know, church had finished until he was tapped on the shoulder once again.

For the first time, he enjoyed Church and turned around to meet Holly and her family's gaze.

"Hey, Holly," he said, not knowing two faces were sliding upwards from behind him.

She blushed.

"Ooh, so that's the kind of girl you like," said Aston and Greg almost jumped out of his skin.

"My name is Lion and this is my twin brother Aston. Were his older brothers," said Lion. "And I can see why he likes you. Your older sister is so fine"

He looked at Hollys older sister, who blushed when they made eye contact.

"Dude, don't do this again," said Aston. "Don't you have like a girl every week?"

It looks like Lion was quite the player.

"Yes, but I never dated anybody this fine." Said Lion, not caring that he was doing it in front of her parents.

Holly sister blushed more, apparently, she liked the type of guy her parents would disapprove of.

Aston rolled his eyes and said. "Anyway, it nice to meet you. Our dad probably calling us"

And then he dragged both of his brothers away and met up with their dad who was talking to the Reverend.

But as they got closer they realized the man was actually been held hostage by the Reverend.

Apparently, his very expensive attire and well-groomed appearance was reeking of money and the man wanted to gain some relationship with him.

Robby looked so relieved when his kids showed up.

"Thank you but I have to take my sons home. They just came from the airport and they need to rest" he said smiling before almost teleporting with his kids out the door.

"Anyway kids, let's go have some Sunday lunch," he said.

Sunday lunch, Leblanc style?

"Woohoo!" All three of them said.

The Heffley stared at them from across the parking lot.

They were getting Sunday lunch too but it would be at the family-friendly Corny's Family-Style Restaurant.

You didn't have to be a genius to realise the Leblancs were going to a restaurant where there was an actual standard for hygiene.

They were probably going to have roasted chicken and crab cakes.

And when they drove off, Robby did take them to a nice restaurant and they had a nice Sunday lunch for the first time with Greg.

And Greg did not care that at the same moment, his past family were having an awful time in their family-style restaurant.

The woman of the house refused to pay for a nicer place even though they had the money.

It was because of these moments, Greg was glad he was no longer related to such people.

When the bill was paid, the LeBlanc's headed home and the servants were so happy to see his brothers, that it shocked Greg.

The servants unloaded their suitcases and things and the boys unpacked their stuff in the rooms near his own.

As they unpacked Greg, got to see a little bit more of their personality's so that he can tell them apart.

However, Greg found out that they were both borders of their mother's stuff.

"Hey, Crash what do you think about this hat?" said Aston, getting out a top hat with a black bow to the side.

"Mom said you should stay away from her closest," he said.

"Eh?" Both of them said, blinking owlishly and then they acted like he just shot them.

"Our mom got to his first." Said Lion.

"He's already being corrupted," said Aston.

Greg sweatdropped.

His new brothers certainly weren't Rodrick.

"I'm calling your mother to tell her, you're back," said Robby walking casually through the doorway.

When Robby saw them again, all of them had settled on playing video games in Greg's room and Greg seems to really enjoy having siblings who were into it too.

After all, nobody but Greg played video games in the Heffley household so it got lonely playing single player for so many years.

"Dinner is ready," said their head butler.

They paused the game and went to the dining room.

"Alright, haven't had home food in some time," said Lion.

They all sat down and the food was presented to them.

Homemade spaghetti with sauce, vegetables and prime rib.

Greg took a picture and posted it online knowing full well his past family would see it.

And they did.

They too were having dinner but they were forced to scoff down the woman of the house latest healthy food when they got the notification.

The picture was of Greg grinning, with his thumb up beside his meal for the day, followed by a video of him eating it.

Rodrick went to get up and leave but sat down when he saw his mom looking his way.

Why can't he be the one who was swapped at birth and not Greg?

The next day, Greg found himself riding to school with his brothers in their car.

It was a monster truck.

They picked up Holly who was shocked at this new change.

"Hello," said Lion fixing the mirror to look at Holly older sister in the driveway, his brother nudged him and he finally sped away.

Reluctantly.

They drove off to the school and parked in front of the school, and of course, people turned to look.

Aston got out and opened the passenger door, both of them got out of the dream male vehicle.

"See, you after school to pick up your friends," said Aston before getting in and the vehicle drove off.

Both of them headed to their college.

The college they went to was number one in the district and both of them were pulling straight A's and were part of the popular crowd.

Of course, Greg was hassled about who they were from the students and he told them they were his older twin brothers who came back from Paris because of work experience.

To him, it felt so good to blow people away by how amazing his family was.

When school got out, Greg found himself taking Holly, her friends and their boyfriends with him back home.

He did extend an offer to Rowley, but the boy had something to do with his parents that afternoon so he couldn't skip it.

They got into the nice monster truck and headed home where Holly and every kid he brought with him were shocked to see his house.

And before he even uttered a word a bunch of kids were snapping and posting online.

They all chilled at the outdoor pool and had the servants make them drinks while they swam or tanned.

And he was in cool swimming trunks this time and not those embarrassing speedos his other mom gave him.

He was surrounded by cute girls and popular guys, at his personal pool.

He had dreamt of this moment for such a long time and now it was happening.

But then the guys and him began to notice, the girls seemed to be disappearing one by one.

When Holly disappeared, the guys and him went to investigate and found out the girls hadn't gone far at all and we're actually looking through the fence that leads to the basketball yard.

But it was what was on other side, that draws the girls attention.

On the other side, we're both of his brothers, Lion and Aston and they were going one on one with each other on a basketball court.

Shirtless.

Toned muscle met toned muscle.

Six-pack met six-pack in a bid to knock the other over.

Every girl was peeking and Greg could see the boys who came along go red.

Greg himself was sure he was going red too.

Both of the guys took a break, wiped some sweat and drenched themselves with water.

And that's when the guys noticed their eyes.

"Oh, hi Crash and Crashes friends," said Lion, waving at them.

All of them said nothing.

"Dude, why does it feel like we stole a bunch of guys girls?" Said Aston, they were very familiar with this feeling.

"Maybe, some hot teen girls just discovered us online?" Said Lion.

They both walked back into the house.

Still shirtless.

When they were gone, all the girls turned to the boys.

And it would be a lie if Greg and the other guys didn't try flexing right there and then.

But it was impossible to bridge that magical 6-year gap in male Puberty.

The girls looked disappointed.

Greg only comfort was that unlike Rodrick, he was pretty sure the two boys wouldn't encourage Holly to dump him, just to spite him.

His new brothers were so much better than his other brothers.

They were even going out for ice cream later, but his mind still had thoughts of them lolling him into a false sense of security and then revealing their true colours in the worst way possible.

He knew that was Rodrick style.

But he was sure his brothers would wait for him to stop expecting that from them.

They had waited for him for 12 years after all.

And scene!


End file.
